Ladybird
Reverb! |-|Intro= Please don’t steal my coding! L A D Y B I R D M A T U R E C O N T E N T Contains some mentions of . Read only if you are okay with reading about that Once a kind, thoughtful, though occasionally cowardly dragoness, becoming the Librarian for Queen Wasp changed her completely. She became nearly the opposite of what she used to be. However, she was determined to stop others from making the same mistakes she did. Unfortunately, this lead to her untimely death. This is Ladybird. Belongs to Lacey and Sby. Do not edit for any reason unless you are adding code, and do not use her in fanfics without permission. Please respect our work. Critique is appreciated, but not hate. |-|Pre-Librarian= A P P E A R A N C E Oh so pretty Walking down the streets several years ago, you may have stopped at the shop of a certain ruby-orange dragoness. This would be Ladybird. Her kind posture was always welcoming, making you feel safe as soon as you walked through the doors. Her warm smile made you realize she cared about you. She cared about everyone. She was beautiful. That was the first thing you ever noticed about her. Her scales were red as rubies, and appeared to gleam and glitter in the sunlight shining through the shop windows. Her head, legs, and the tips of her tail and wings, all a soft orange. On her berry-red wings, black spots scatter across the scales, some grouped together, others spread far apart. She wore a silver anklet on her right foreleg, that she made herself. Her eyes were a warm red-orange, like sunset. When Wasp took over, they became pale, blank, white. Those were the only times she scared you. The only times her usually welcoming appearance became powerful and scary. Especially if you were a SilkWing. P E R S O N A L I T Y Keep out of trouble, stay safe. Those who met her briefly would have described her as a very thoughtful dragon. She always thought before speaking, and her sentences were very enunciated. Small-talk never interested her, Ladybird preferred to talk about bigger things. When she was in her stall, she was a bit more open and willing to talk to others. She could easily open up about the history of any object in her store, and she would have been able to talk for hours. Those who met her at this time would have walked away with the impression that she was an out-going dragon, and not the scroll-worm that most others see. For her entire life, Ladybird has always been a scroll-worm, reading every scroll she could get her talons on. Her homework never interested her though, as it all seemed like busy-work. In any situation, Ladybird would always be the calm, logical one. She never thought emotionally, always removing herself from the situation and creating a plan. Ladybird could never understand those who sought drama and fame, seeing it as useless. As strategical as she is, Ladybird wasn't afraid to run from a fight. When she thinks there's something she can't overcome, often she would just have backed out. When she heard there was an opening to be Wasp's personal librarian, she jumped at the chance to volunteer. After all, being that cose to the Queen garunteed her safety. Even if she occasionaly disagreed with the Queen's ideologies. |-|Post-Librarian= A P P E A R A N C E A fallen angel Ladybird's physical colors never changed. They only appeared to. They seemed darker, somehow. The black dots on her wings, once intriguing and pretty, now seemed menacing and pushed dragons away. The scales, once seeming bright and beautiful, seemed dark and almost like blood. The way she held herself, however? It changed more than anything else. Instead of the kind demeanour she always had, she stood stiffly and uncomfortably. Instead of hanging her wings kind of lazily to the side, she held them up straight. Her eyes seemed blank, as she slipped in and out of concentration, caused by such a long time under Wasp's control. But the scariest part about her were the scars. Deep, bloody scars all over, where she had dug her talons in, attepting to release the queen's hold on her. A couple near her face, her wings appearing to be cracked. She never smiled anymore. She always looked serious. Or angry. P E R S O N A L I T Y Damaged beyond repair If Ladybird's physical appearance changed, it was nothing compared to her personality. The sweet, caring dragoness most knew was gone. Those who had known her were shocked to find a cold, angry dragon in place of Ladybird. She no longer cared about small talk, she didn’t care about talking about anything at all. The only thing she wanted to do was bring down Wasp and her regime. She would make large speeches in front of crowds telling them of the danger Wasp was to all of the tribes. Afterwards, she would desperately hide from the HiveWing patrols. Her friends were nothing to her but ways to hide out. Scrolls no longer interested her. They were nothing more then distractions. Instead, she preferred to write. She would tell about the tyranny of Wasp, why they should free the enslaved SilkWings, and her time as the Librarian. Of course, all of her writings were purged from every store. She was prone to blowing up at anybody who tried to sympathise with her, or even start up a conversation. Her rage was always boiling close to surface, and almost all of her friends and family drifted away because of this. |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S H I P S I used to care for the ones I now hate P R E Mosaic: Ladybird, for the most part, liked the hybrid. There were a couple things about her she didn't like, but overall she enjoyed seeing the easily spotted dragon in her store, as she knows Mosaic likes jewlery, and she has spoken with her a couple times. (Postive/Neutral) P O S T Mosaic: After being freed of Wasp's mind control, she no longer cared for this hybrid. Her love of jewelry and tatoos seemed frivolous, and Ladybird barely saw her anymore. She doesn't hate her, but there isn't anything there anymore. (Neutral) |-|Trivia= T R I V I A Little facts are meaningless *She tried to write a story but failed horribly *It took two swings to kill her *She wasn't afraid to die. She accepted it *She especially loved books about nature and books with red or orange covers. *She writes mainly with her right talon, although she can write with her left |-|Gallery= G A L L E R Y Broken but beautiful FR LADYBIRD.png|By Sby on FR! Ladybird for Sby.png|Jadabase by Pokeball! 8D1A2B59-83FA-4D6D-AEE4-A0C2F7134162.png|Chibi human Lady by Ronin! B2DA3F87-F9E3-4D57-A879-F313BD0291E7.png|More accurate Jadabase by Lacey! A angel damaged beyond repair.png|By Sunset! 25172BA9-851B-420F-A8E9-9B87878E5295.png|Lineart by Salvation, colored by Lacey! LadybirdRef - ReverbtheDragon.png|Ref by Reverb!!! F76E908A-6782-4EEB-AE7E-CD7D9DDC29BE.png|Pre- and post-librarian by Lacey! A191A254-6DD5-42E9-BB39-B87A8ECF7BED.png|Pre-librarian, Lacey 09A2D6ED-D5D5-48B5-B454-8424FDA1AD80.png|Post-librarian, Lacey Ladylike.jpeg|Pre-librarian aesthetic by Sby! Ladybird.png|Post-Librarian by WildKadachi Ladybird rough headshot but it’s not a rough headshot.png|Post-librarian by Sunset! Ladybird4lacey!.png|Post-Liberian, by Animal 277DEF57-EF84-4AA3-B620-8DF88C6D91DA.jpeg|But Salvation Screenshot 2019-07-22 at 11.50.52 AM.png|Pre-librarian by FSH Category:HiveWings Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Collaborations Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)